Herobrine Family Tree
The Herobrine Family Tree is a long line of Herobrinian people that had existed throughout minecraft history even before Alpha. The Herobrine Family had existed a long time ago from the Herobrinian people before the avenger came along. But it wasn't the actual family, the First person of Herobrine's Bloodline is that one man from that group named The Avenger stood up from himself and his people to fight against a tyrant king named King Kolmon. Then soon after his people became barely extinct, his family started to grow and ever since he got together with his wife, he then had a child named Corpse. Then over centuries his family grew big and the herobrine family is still growing by today. The Herobrine family had never mined for eons until one family member named Herobrine IV started to dig underground to find ores. You may think that this does not exist in minecraft, but it does. Herobrine has never been meant to be a ghostly being, but a enslaved race that once stood next to man. The first person in the family tree started out with The Avenger and continues with the Current Herobrine by today. History Before The Avenger was born as the first of his bloodline, his people orginally came from a sandstone made houses off of a large cobblestone field where his people stood. His people had been kind and peaceful people for a long time until King Kolmon came into reign and enslaved and killed all of his people for treason until one day, when The Avenger lived through his life, He then got tired of his people from being enslaved, so then, when the Avenger fought his army and the king himself, he defeated him and finally freed his people. His people were almost to extinction, so there were only a few surviving left including his wife. By the time he died, His wife gave birth to Corpse and continued the bloodline. Then corpse had experienced his adventures and had a son named Sinthred after his death. Then many centuries later, after the death of sinthred, beginning around 800 B.C., The first ancestor of Warjaw I and descendant of sinthred came to be when the philosopher named Gallart studies why Creepers are afraid of Ocelots. After his death, his Son Aeopholiston came along and became the father of Culdridon. Soon after Culdridon was born he became the father of Sushren and then lasted for many centuries until Herobrine's Earliest Known ancestor Baneyard was starting to reign. During Baneyard's Time, he was known as a brutal warrior and a hero for defeating a clan of vikings at that time, so then his son Saphelon succeeded him and then Jeth after him. Soon after Jeth's Death, Many Generations after Jeth, a New set of warrior family starts a reign of Warjaw I unitl Toltheks arrives his succession. Then after the family line of the Warjaw family members were over, the New family line era of the Herobrine family then begun with Sulorce and then ended with another family member named Worrice. Soon after Worrice's Death, His son Shawwhrim started the new family line era of the Herobrine family and became the Merdrich Family Line. Soon after this bully's death, Merdrich I succeeded after him and then ended down to the last family member of the family line named Merdrich III. Then after Merdrich III's Death, His rude and stubborn son named Selbourne started the new family line era which ended with Archbridge II and his older Rich brother Alphonse. Then after Archbridge II's family line era ended, Jacques Then started a new family line era of herobrine's pirate ancestors until Jackelon (Herobrine's Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa) ended the era they live in and the First Herobrine came to be as the founder of the Modern Herobrine Family line Era. Then as the Family continues on, His wife gave birth to Herobrine's Great Great Great grandfather named Muldric, and when muldric became the father of Sinbad, sinbad then had brothers and then got married to some lady and had his child (which is herobrine's grandfather) named Herobrine II. After Sinbad's Death, The Current Herobrine's grandfather still continues to live and by the time his son was born, he then became a father of the current Herobrine when he married Herobrine's Mother. At some point, after The Current Herobrine was born, He somehow had a secret brother named Ender Steve whom had somehow been the offspring secretly to his father and different mother after seperation. He also had an Interdimensional Brother named Enirboreh whom tends to be a good guy that he thinks "worse" than him. After and before he was born, he had only two brothers which is Herobro and Herobrain. By today's Standards, the Current Family members that are still living is Herobrine himself, Herobro, Herobrain, Herobrine's Mother and Grandfather and the three missing that is possibly still alive in the minecraft world is yet to be discovered or possibly missing. How Herobrine is Related Here is two family trees of the Herobrine family tree, note that one is the earliest family that dates back before his known ancestor Baneyard and begins with the Avenger. And the other family tree is starting out with Baneyard while it ends down to today's relative Herobrine. Category:Fanfiction Characters